


While You're Waiting

by ki_finn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_finn/pseuds/ki_finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma says something provocative, Regina responds, and responds, and responds …</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to her-majesty-the-evil-queen

She was alone. And didn’t want to be. Right at the moment she was in desperate need of Emma. For personal reasons. She tried to read a book, tried to go through papers from the office but Regina couldn’t think of anything other than what Emma had whispered as she was taking Henry over to the Charmings for dinner. For various reasons she chose not to attend. Her détente was holding with Snow, but she knew it was brittle. And she wasn’t quite ready for cosy dinners. So instead she watched her lover shove their son out the door and was surprised when Emma came rushing back into the house and whispered into her ear “I’m going to fuck you senseless when I get home.” Regina quaked through her entire body at the statement, made an audible squeak as Emma rushed out the door, and had been frustrated in a profound way ever since. 

So she made her way to their bedroom as she relived the quiet command of Emma’s voice as she spoke and all it implied. She knew, on one level what Emma was planning. Teasing, long slow teasing that would result in several orgasms. But truthfully she didn’t know if she could wait. Hence her trip to the bedroom. 

If all went well she could take off the edge before Emma returned, and still be well ready for whatever she had in mind. Right now all she had in mind was getting out of the restrictive clothing that was irritating her. Her breasts felt heavy and as she stripped away her blouse and bra and ran her hands over them she felt more stirring between her legs. Even more than when Emma had whispered in her ear earlier. Her nipples hardened in the cool air in the bedroom and she drew her fingers over them, teasing them lightly. It felt very good. Not as good as when Emma did it, but good. She traced the aureole on her left breast with her right hand an imagined it was Emma’s hand, Emma’s fingers. She could almost hear Emma speak.

_Do you like that?_

She moaned her reply, wishing Emma was there to hear it and switched her attention to her other nipple, making it stand up proud against her fingers. She heard Emma’s voice in her head again.

_I think this is something you like._

Regina nodded and bit her lower lip her hands tracing small circles over her breasts. She could feel the growing dampness between her legs and caught her reflection in a mirror and saw how she looked. She had to admit, it was a lovely tableaux. But the stimulation of her breasts was exacerbating the problem, not doing anything to relieve it. She pulled down the side zip on her trousers and stepped out of them, throwing them in the general direction of the laundry hamper. Those could be dealt with later. That left her standing in the middle of her room in her panties, with very erect nipples.

She climbed onto the bed, into the centre and went back to teasing her breasts. She was going to be as thorough in this as she was in all things. She continued to fondle one breast as she let her right hand slip lower, over her stomach and to the waistband of her underwear. She teased out the moment of sliding lower and debated taking off her panties entirely. But she thought better of it, as dressing quickly would be necessary, or at least could be. But she knew it would be hours before Emma and Henry would be home. Long, tiresome hours of tedium with Emma’s challenge echoing in her ear. She slid her hand inside her panties.

She was hot to the touch. Hot and wet. She drew her fingers over her engorged flesh drawing out the sensation of her fingers glancing over her lips. She eased her fingers up and down, tracing a simple figure eight before she slipped one finger between them.

Wet to the touch, she drew that finger down her sex until she reached her highly sensitive opening. There the wetness was even greater and a moan escaped her lips at the feeling of even just one finger touching her there. She circled around the opening, drawing the wetness onto her fingers before she slid two fingers inside herself. She shuddered at the sensation of penetration, knowing that Emma would never let her get this close this fast. 

She was so intent on the feeling she didn’t hear the door open downstairs, or Emma calling her name as she looked around downstairs for her. Guessing where Regina had gotten to, and probably what she was doing, Emma bounded up the stairs, grateful that she had arranged for Henry to spend the night with Mary-Margaret and David. And at least the kid hadn’t ratted her out when she explained to her mother that Regina wasn’t feeling well and she wanted to keep an eye on her until she was feeling better. Though right at that moment she was guessing that Regina was right in the middle of making herself feel much better. 

Emma skulked along the hallway to their bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she took in the sight before her. There was Regina, all but naked, olive skin drenched in sweat, hips quaking as she rubbed herself. Her legs were spread, her cheeks were the colour of rosy apples, and she was moaning Emma’s name. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. In fact she started to grin like an idiot as she crossed the room on soft feet. Regina still hadn’t heard her come in, and just as Emma sat down on the side of the bed she said, “Yes, Emma, right there.”

In the instant of sitting Emma brought her hand to Regina’s and said, “What, right there?”

Regina screamed.

Emma laughed. Long and hard as she started to work her fingers in concert with Regina’s.

“Just couldn’t wait huh?”

“Emma! What are you, god, what, Henry …”

“Is with my parents for the night. Which works out well for both of us as I have big plans for you.” Emma made one last pass with her fingers as Regina’s hips bucked and drew both of their hands away. Regina couldn’t still her hips.

“Pretty close, huh?”

“God, yes. Emma, please.” She grabbed her hand, the hand that only a minute before had been inside of her and brought it to her lips, tasting herself on Emma’s fingers. The heat in her eyes and the ardour of her mouth made Emma smile even wider. And feel other things even lower.

Regina tried to calm down but she had been so close to orgasm when Emma walked in it was all she could do not to weep to be able to finish what she started. Emma had grabbed her hands and was holding them away from her body as she leaned down to kiss her. She looked down at the woman on the bed. Regina usually seemed larger than life. Since they became a family, she had allowed Emma to see the woman who needed, who wanted. And that was certainly what she was doing: wanting; she was desperate for Emma to touch her, to bring her to orgasm quickly so she could have another. This Regina, the one that existed in their bedroom was as much a treasure for Emma as all the others, as she knew she belonged to her alone. Emma let go of her hands. 

“Kinda makes you wish you could still order me around, huh?” Emma asked.

“I still can,” Regina retorted trying to regain control of herself and the situation. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have to listen,” Emma said as she leaned over and trailed a tongue over Regina’s right breast.

“But you would be wise to,” Regina reminded. Emma flushed at the challenge. She trailed her fingers down her chin to grab at a hardened nipple. She rolled it between her fingers, this time making Regina moan before twisting it. She moaned even louder.

“I think it would be wise for you to remember that I caught you in the act.”

“That was necessitated by your lewd comment.”

Emma laughed. She increased the pressure on Regina’s nipple subtlety, by degrees. “I think you like it when I’m lewd, Regina,” she said watching as Regina’s mouth started to open with an answer. Instead a groan came out.

Emma lessened the pressure slightly as she leaned over and took her other nipple in her mouth. She wanted her as hot and wanting as possible. She continued to toy with Regina’s nipples with her fingers and mouth until she thought Regina was ready to scream. Then she asked quietly, “You want to be a good girl, don’t you Regina?”

“Yes,” she replied, equally quietly, like Emma vaguely unsure of where this particular twist would take them.

“Then you’re going to wait from now on when I tell you I’m going to fuck you; you’re not going to start without me, are you?”

“No, Emma,” she said, biting her lip and trying to still her hips.

“Good girl,” Emma said. “That’s my good girl.” She kissed her lightly. 

Emma rose from the bed and quickly stripped off her clothes. She knew that Regina was frenzied with desire and she was close to the edge herself. She crawled back onto the bed where Regina was waiting and took the other woman in her arms. She held her tightly, hoping the embrace said more than she was desired in every way 

“I want you, Regina Mills, body and soul,” she whispered fiercely, kissing her neck. “Got that?”

“Yes, Emma.” 

“Good.”

Emma pushed her back onto the pillows and pushed her legs together long enough to pull off her underwear. With the panties deposited on the side of bed, Emma turned back to find Regina with her legs spread and her hands fisted in the duvet. She crawled up the bed and fell between and appreciatively ran her hands over her thighs. 

“My good girl, spread and ready just for me.”

“Yes, just for you,” Regina murmured, deciding to simply wait for whatever Emma was going to give. There was little else she could do. And she was, somewhat unexpectedly, enjoying herself.

Emma brought her hand to Regina’s sex. She eased the lips apart and dove inside without preamble. So close to orgasm from her own hand and Emma’s little power game. Not that Regina minded. Not as long as it resulted in Emma’s ever so talented tongue making steady strokes around her clit. 

Emma knew it wouldn’t take much to send the other woman flying. She added two fingers inside her and Regina came quickly, screaming Emma’s name. But Emma wasn’t done. She kept licking and sucking, kept up the penetration for several more minutes until Regina groaned out another orgasm. She collapsed boneless on the bed, utterly spent. Emma couldn’t keep from grinning as she crawled up the bed to kiss her. 

Regina tasted herself again, this time on Emma’s lips. She felt drained but wonderfully alive. Emma kept kissing her: her lips, her neck, her earlobes, anywhere she could reach and still hold the other woman. Regina revelled in being Emma’s arms. There was more than one kind of strength to be found there.

“You know,” she managed as Emma kissed down her neck to her collarbone, “it would be appropriate for a good girl to say thank-you to someone who made her feel so delicious.”

“Oh really?” Emma asked, still kissing her.

“Oh yes, I think so.” In a swift series of moves that left Emma wondering what happened, she was on her back on the bed and Regina was kneeling beside it. Emma sat up, gaped at Regina, impressed, and was about to say something when Regina said, “Wouldn’t you like to ride my mouth?”

It was Emma’s turn to groan. The combination of the words and the sight of Regina on her knees was almost more than she could bear. She slid off of the bed, squeezing her toes into the carpet. As she spread her legs, Regina knelt closer and brought her mouth to Emma’s pussy. Tasting the other woman brought a smile to Regina’s lips. She loved how Emma tasted, how she smelled. She simply loved Emma.

She started with flat strokes of her tongue against the outer lips, then teased her way down to the source of the wetness and pushed her tongue in hard. Emma gasped. Regina brought her hands up to her thighs to steady her as she rocked against her mouth. She made quiet keening sounds in the back of her throat which only made Regina work that much harder. So far she had avoided her clit but she could feel Emma getting closer, getting wetter.

“Regina please,” she begged.

Regina changed nothing about what she was doing. She continued to lick, knowing that Emma would need to feel her tongue on her clit to come. And some turn about was due, after all.

“Please, Regina, please,” Emma pleaded breathlessly.

Regina leaned back a little and spoke. “And will you continue to make lewd comments and leave me to my own devices?”

“At least once a week if this keeps happening,” her hands fisting in Regina’s hair.

Regina laughed and quickly sucked down on Emma’s clit. She nibbled and sucked until Emma’s hips were bucking against her mouth. Emma let out a loud moan as she came and fell back onto the bed. Regina climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply.

“Are you really going to do this once a week?”

“Absolutely,” Emma replied. “Bare minimum. That okay with you?”

“I think I could get used to it.” 

“Anything you didn’t like?” Emma asked cautiously.

“Being made wait.”

“There’s nothing new.”

They both laughed and curled into each other, taking a few minutes respite before starting the next round.


End file.
